Simplify the following expression: ${-4-9(6z+2)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 {-9(}\gray{6z+2}{)} $ $ -4 {-54z-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -54z {-4 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -54z {-22}$ The simplified expression is $-54z-22$